The Amazing Karaoke Show of Parodies!
by TheFooditives
Summary: Whoa, parodies! NO WAY. Well, Camp Half-Blood is holding its 1st Annual Parody Karaoke Show...Where you can only enter with..well, parodies. This won't turn out well. From the Ares Cabin joining to Travis getting tortured, this definitely isn't one of your cliche stories. Read it at your own risk. Takes place after the HoO series, if they're still alive. (Wow, such happy spirit!)
1. Guidelines!

**Don't go awayyyyy! Please read?**

* * *

Chiron gathered up the campers. They had just finished lunch, so many were hyped up. "Since there is nothing to do, today we will be having a karaoke talent show. The sign up sheets will be in the Big House. Please prepare a song by tonight if you choose to sing. The singing will start after dinner. You are dismissed." Everyone was bustling around, rushing to their cabins. It was a mad, chaotic sight.  
"Annabeth, are you signing up?"  
"Yes, Percy. I am."  
"Ooh! Wanna sing a song with me?" Annabeth hadn't noticed the rules on the signup sheet, but she nodded and glanced at the paper. They were written by Chiron.

_**1. Group songs are limited to 5 people.**_  
_**2. One night only. **_  
_**3. No outsiders.**_  
_**4. Ends at 12 AM.**_  
_**5. Don't stay out after curfew, which is 12:15 AM.**_  
_**6. You may sing up to three songs.**_  
_**7. You must sing parodies of songs.**_  
_**8. All performances will be videotaped for the voting tomorrow.**_  
_**9. Voting starts the next day, after all the songs have been sung. We'll tell you when you can start voting.**_  
_**10. VOTE ONCE.**_  
_**11. You may not vote if you have sung.**_  
_**12. Reviewers may vote too. Same rules apply. But we will put up separate results for them.**_

Annabeth didn't get rule 12, but she decided Chiron knew what he was doing. Much to her disappointment, Percy had left. Stupid Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**A/N The next chapters are going to be people getting ready for the karaoke. So don't vote till we say to vote...(if we even get voters :-|)**

**and yes, there will be a lot of people. so read all of them! :D **


	2. Travis is Forced to Sing

_1:19 PM_

"Travis, you KNOW you like her." "CONNOR, SHUT UP." "This is what I mean." "What about it?" Travis was turning red.

"Everyone knows that you're just in denial..." Connor said, in a sing-song voice.

Percy popped his head in the door.

"Connor, I'm deja vu-ing. I'm almost positive I've heard you say that before."

"Maybe I have."

Connor had a brilliant (well, by his standards) idea.

"Percy, wanna help me force Travis to express his undying love for Katie?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Travis didn't catch it.

"Sure."

Travis looked horrified.

"SING TRAVIS SING!" The two boys chanted.

"NO!"

"SING TRAVIS SING!" It was getting annoying now.

"OKAY! But you guys **ARE NOT **singing."

Connor and Percy nodded, but if you looked hard enough, they were trying hard not to laugh.

"I'll write the lyrics for you." Travis thanked Connor, but he looked nervous.

"Percy, ask Annabeth to join. I'll ask Clarisse." Connor whispered.

"How are you going to do that without getting beat up?" Percy asked Connor amusingly.

"I have my ways."

Percy looked suspiciously at Connor before heading off to find Annabeth. He wondered where she was. Maybe in her cabin. Nope. The volleyball court? Nope. Where was that girl? Percy felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey there, S.B." Percy grimaced at the nickname.

"Hi. Oh, yeah... Connor and I have a secret song that we are going to force Travis to sing." They both smiled.

"Tell all." Percy explained what they were going to do.

Annabeth grinned. "Awesome."

The two headed towards the Hermes cabin, where they found Travis still standing. He looked terrified when he saw them coming.

"No more people interfering!" Travis shouted, backing up and tripping over the steps onto the floor. He pushed himself back up. "No more! It's bad enough with you and Connor, but with more people, I'm just going to have a headache!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "It's nothing, people! Show's over!" Percy yelled to them, and they resumed their activities, but occasionally a camper would look over at them.

Connor walked over with Clarisse. Travis immediately ran into the Hermes cabin and slammed the door shut. From the inside, he yelled inappropriate words. Thankfully, it was muffled by the wall between them. Connor rolled his eyes and pulled out a magnet. He stuck it on the door and the lock clicked. The 4 demigods walked in dramatically. Travis was now balled up under his covers. "NOOO!" he wailed as they stepped closer.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We're just here to help, you know. Do you want to have Katie as your girlfriend? Because this might be your only chance. Don't blow it." Travis nervously nodded, still shaking at the sight of Clarisse, Percy, Connor, and Annabeth in his room with weapons out. Percy noticed this glance and put his sword away. "Okay everyone, let's decide on the song first." The others agreed. Since the demigods weren't allowed to have computers or the like at Camp Half Blood, the five discussed all the songs they had heard before.

"That One Infection something-or-the-other song is catchy." Percy tried to name a band.

"You mean One Direction. Which song of theirs?" Annabeth replied while rolling her eyes.

"The one about not knowing you're beautiful or something." Annabeth frowned for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "Yes! That would be perfect! We just need to change around the song a bit. " Connor had a perfect idea for the lyrics, and he set to work while the others tortured Travis even more.

* * *

**the next chapter will be up shortly. please review :D please? **


	3. Two Muses and a God Visit Leo's Head

**Leo's POV**

For reference, _**Leo's Thoughts, **__Apollo's Thoughts__,_ _Euterpe's Thoughts, __**Thalia's Thoughts**_

* * *

1:02PM

As soon as Chiron dismissed the campers, Leo ran towards his cabin. He knew he could totally get a girlfriend if he 1) wrote a decent song, 2) sing as well as an Apollo camper (but he was pretty sure the campers would be enchanted) and 3) actually try to be normal. For once. (He doubted that could happen.)

He knew a lot of songs. Being a Hephaestus kid, he made a device he called the V.A.L.D.E.Z.; Very Awesome Legendary Dude's E-Z device. (He had also incidentally made the karaoke machine, but that was against the point) It was similar to an iPod, but he couldn't have those in camp, therefore, he created the V.A.L.D.E.Z. No monsters could sense it. He turned it on and his list of songs popped up. What song should I sing? He had over 100 songs.

"You know what, random song, please!" The V.A.L.D.E.Z. beeped and a song started playing. I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, 'cause you make my heart race. Leo sighed. He wasn't that much of a fan of 1D but it was easy to sing and pretty catchy. For some reason, he started thinking about nectar.

_Nectar can burn if you drink too much_, said a random voice in his head.

**_DAHADES YOU THINKING, BRAIN?_**

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to get frugal! It's just me, Apollo, the amazing god of music and truth and the sun and stuff._

**_WELL ,DON'T JUST SIT IN THERE! HELP ME!_** Leo practically blew his head up yelling at Apollo. Sadly, Apollo wasn't 'allowed' to help him.

_Sorry, I can't help you, I'm for the Apollo Cabin, of course. How about some haikus, instead?_ And before Leo could protest, Apollo began to recite.

_You need a good song,_

_But you have no clue which one,_

_Sorry, I can't help._

_I'm the music god,_

_But I can't cheat and help you_

_Zeus would punish me._

Leo frowned, although Apollo did have a good point. He set to work starting to write his lyrics.

**_I'm still stuck, any gods or goddesses wanna help me?_**

_I will_. A soft voice said.

_**So will I. If you want comedy in it. **_

**_Who are you, where did you come from, and how are you going to help?! _**

_Don't go crazy. I am Euterpe. _

_**Thalia is here. **_

**_What? I thought Thalia was a hunter. _**

**_She was named after me, silly! We're half sisters. I'm the muse of comedy. _**

_Um, hello? Do I get to talk? I'm the muse of music. And I am here to...give you some inspiration...Yeah._

_**Okay, okay then. Do you have anything to-**_

Leo mentally uses quotation marks,-

**_'inspire' me with? And I thought goddesses weren't supposed to interfere with mortals?!_**

_Well you see, we're muses, so while we're immortal, we aren't exactly goddesses. _

_**Exactly. Now let's get started.**_

_So, you need lyrics...Ok, what do you want to incorporate into the song? _

**_Well, before I was very rudely interrupted by Apollo... AHEM-_**

_HEY! Don't insult the awesome god Apollo!-_

_**... I was thinking about godly food. **_

_Then write your song about Ambrosia-_

_**About how you always need ambrosia because you're an idiot. Oops, did I say that? Sorry. **_

_**NOT FUNNY. **_

_**Leo, chill, I'm the muse of comedy. I know this stuff. **_

_Well, we should go now. _

_**Have fun! Call us if you need help!**_

_**THANKS FOR NOTHING. **_

_Still here. Bye now!_

As the muses left his brain, his eyes widened. He had gotten an idea, and there was no way to stop him.

* * *

**Next up: Annabeth :D**

**Please review. I'll love you. **

**And yes, we use 1D too much (don't even like them that much) but its funny to do that.**

**also, if you're actually reading this, could you review with 'Travis likes Katie'? unless you already reviewed. thanks :D**


	4. Aphrodite, Go Away

**_Annabeth's_**_** thoughts**__,_ and _Aphrodite's thoughts_

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

1:43 PM

Annabeth was in her cabin, sketching some blueprints for things she dreamed in her head. No one else was there, so it was nice and quiet, the way she liked it. She wanted to sing a song for Percy, but didn't want to be all gushy and stuff.

_**Oh well, it's not like anyone will care.**_

_Oh but darling, Percy will care._

She rolled her eyes.

_**Aphrodite, will you please leave?**_

_Not unless you sing to Percy._

_**Please, just go.**_

_Nope. Nope-ity nope nope nope! _

_**Fine! I'll sing a song! But you have to help me! **_

_Deal._

Aphrodite was a pain, that was sure, but it was the only way to get her out.

**_What should I write about? _**

_Your future. _

_**What? We're teenagers. **_

_Well, you guys were destined to be with each other until the end!_

Annabeth grimaced as Aphrodite squealed loudly in her brain.

_**Okay, please don't do that again. I think my internal ears are bleeding. **_

_Don't be silly, hon, your story is true!_

That time she actually covered her ears. Somehow it blocked out the internal bleeding.

_**Okay, fine. More ideas? Before I say no. **_

_Hmmm... here's a song for you. Listen to it. Write your own song. _

_**What? You are supposed to be helping me! **_

_Listen to it, or I'll never leave. _

_**Jeez. Okay.**_

From nowhere, a CD landed on her bed. Annabeth groaned. It was Taylor Swift, and personally she didn't enjoy Taylor Swift songs at all. Anything to get that nuisance out of her head, though.

_**So...which song will it be...?**_She replied in the dullest voice imaginable.

_Just play it. You'll see. It's perfect!_ Aphrodite squealed.

Annabeth could imagine her rubbing her hands together with glee.

Reluctantly, she played the song. It was Mary's Song (Oh My My My). She put on her 'seriously' look and glared at Aphrodite (somehow through her head).

_But isn't it perfect?_

_**Absolutely NOT. **_

_Aw, you know it fits you guys! _

**_Can you go mess with Percy instead? Please? Or else I'm never going to get this done. _**

_Nope! I have to stay here until you finish! Go sign up right now! And don't forget, you have to sing a duet with Percy!_

Annabeth facepalmed. She totally forgot she agreed to do that with Percy. Walking into her bathroom, she turned on the tap and pressed the misting feature. A few seconds later...

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Annabeth. Why'd you call me?"

"Well, Percy, you need to write a parody of a song for us. 'Cause Aphrodite is threatening me to write one to sing to you, and I agreed to sing with you earlier."

"Okay...?"

"I'm going to try and get her out of my head, so work on that."

"You do that. I'll...try my best." Percy lazily swung his arm through and fell asleep. Annabeth rolled her eyes. He was lazy, but she knew he would have something by dinner.

Meanwhile, the idiot in her head...

_That conversation was totally cute! _

**_Would you please shut up? Trying to think here!? _**

_Just use moments from your childhood! _

_**Technically I'm still a child. I'm not 18 yet. **_

_You are? Oh. Right. Well, get to work, now, darling. I'll check on you in 30 minutes._

Great. Now Annabeth had an moron on her shoulder, er inside, that gave her half-hour updates. Her day was not going well. She sighed and walked toward the Big House to write her name on the list. There were a few names already.

**1. Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson**

**2. Leo Valdez**

Annabeth laughed. Of course Leo was signing up. He signed up for everything!

**3. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson**

She didn't remember Percy writing this. Maybe he'd done it earlier. Or maybe Aphrodite wrote it. (She hoped it wasn't the latter.)

**4. Ares Cabin**

The Ares cabin singing a song? That was new. She wondered what song.

**_Probably some sort of battle song..._** Annabeth thought. _**And wasn't there supposed to be a maximum of 5 people in a group?**_

The list was pretty short for now, but Annabeth knew that everyone was probably making up lyrics first, then signing up. Then she noticed something else...A rule change. **(A/N it's not for you guys, so don't worry)**

_*If you want to have a whole cabin song, please come consult with me and I will think about it. Also, if there are a lot of songs from the same author, we will have a special category just for that one. (Rachel told me to tell you campers this.) ~Chiron_

Oh, that explained the Ares cabin question. The first part, that is.

**5. Hecate Cabin**

Annabeth was also curious about what the Hecate Cabin would sing...Holding in a breath and hoping this was a good idea, she took out a pencil in her pocket (you should always have a pencil ready) and wrote her name down.

**6. ****_Annabeth Chase_**

* * *

**:O Annabeth singing? No way. Its our story though, so Riordan can't say anything. But he owns the characters and the setting... (Just read our profile)**

**Ready to find out who's next? Haha, Clarisse and her cabin :O**

**I wanna see who's reading it... ;) to those who are... review?**


	5. THE ARES CABIN SINGS? WHAT?

Clarisse's POV  
**(If you couldn't tell, these are all 3rd Person POV's.)**

1:37 PM

Clarisse was having a great day. First, she got to torture Travis into asking Katie out. Then, she was allowed to torture him more! AND, Annabeth, Percy, Connor, and her were secretly going to sing the humiliating song along with Travis! (He finds out, you're _dead_. Whoever the _Hades_ you are.) LAST BUT NOT LEAST, SHE COULD EMBARRASS HIM IN FRONT OF HIS WHOLE CABIN! BEST DAY EVER! But, she did kind of want to sing a song. With her cabin. About how stupid, idiotic, and weak the other campers were. Right now, she had divided her cabin into groups. One part was in charge of finding the song, another was writing the lyrics, and the last section was choreographing. She even had somebody go sign up for the Ares Cabin.

"GET BACK TO WORK UNLESS YOU WANT A TASTE OF THIS!" She yelled at one of her half-brothers, gesturing at her electric spear, Maimer, which lay against her bed. That was partly the way she became the counselor of the Ares Cabin: threatening. When that didn't work, she threw in a few stabs, punches, and kicks. That would do the trick.

Cautiously, a trembling 4-year-old kid walked up to Clarisse, thrust a piece of paper in her hand, and ran away. Clarisse narrowed her eyes at the paper. I'll Make A Man Out Of You...By Disney. What kind of a song was- wait. This was perfect. She just needed to get the lyrics changed. Clarisse walked over to the second group, and handed the paper over. She bent down and whispered in their ears, "If you mess this up, don't expect any mercy." They gulped, nodded frantically, and ran to some place in the cabin to start brainstorming ideas.

* * *

2:45 PM

One hour later, they came back with the parody all written out. They were also super exhausted from wrenching their brains out finding something that would fit in with their cabin. Clarisse squinted at the words that were hardly legible, but she herself didn't do any better. She tossed away this thought and focused at the words. Clarisse caught a few blurbs. "scrawny lot," That definitely fit. "I could swim like Per-" WHAT? HOW DARE THEY PUT- Oh. Now she understood this motive. It was time to diss Jackson for that toilet experience years ago...

"CHOREOGRAPHY GROUP! LINE UP!" The cluster of about 15 kids raced to Clarisse's side and stood up as straight as possible. This was something every Ares camper learned.

"Okay, you wimps need to make up some sort of dance. It has to involve fighting, and it has to end in a pose. And at this part," She pointed to the part where it mentioned Percy. "You have to figure out a way we can all diss him. Now shoo and hurry up! You only have..." Clarisse looked at the clock. "45 minutes!"

* * *

3:19 PM

Clarisse was waiting impatiently. Those dwerps were two minutes late! If they weren't back at 3:22, she would seriously injure them. Anything to get the point across. Oh, here they were. They told Clarisse to count them in. 3,2,1. After 4 minutes, the song was over. Clarisse grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together (it probably looked like a scene from some mad scientist movie). This would be perfect.

* * *

**not who you were expecting, hmm? next is percy. i love reviews, just remember that. and ps... its almost christmas! **


	6. Percy, You're So Sassy

Percy's POV

2:36 PM

Percy woke up and yawned, then glanced at the clock. He probably should get started on his song. He put on his hoodie and walked to the Athena Cabin. Annabeth wasn't there.

"Hey, Malcolm. Where'd Annabeth go?"

"I'm right here." A voice called from outside.

Malcolm chuckled and pointed. "There."

"Annabeth, wanna go get our song ready?" Percy asked. Annabeth held up a finger in a wait-a-second gesture, and scribbled something down. She stood up a minute later and brushed off her jeans. Then she smiled, nodded, and replied.

"Good timing. I just finished my song. Where should we go?" Percy pointed to the lake. Annabeth rolled her eyes (which she did quite often) and took Percy's hand. Percy started dragging her to the lake. While he was running away, he thought he noticed Malcolm with an amused expression on his face.

When Percy and Annabeth finally reached the lake, Annabeth collapsed on the sand, trying to catch her breath. She had almost lost her blueprints and her parody. After a few awkward minutes of silence, Percy spoke up.

"I have a song in mind. But it's stupid, so don't laugh at me."

"I already knew that you were stupid, stupid. Just go on." Annabeth retorted.

"Um...we could kinda maybe do the song Dumb Ways to Die?" Percy rushed, and then blushed. Annabeth laughed, but nodded. Percy stared wide-eyed at her. He didn't think she'd say yes to that stupid Public Service Announcement song that was actually quite catchy. Throwing out that thought, he pulled a sheet of crumpled paper out of his pocket, where he had scribbled some ideas on. He gave it to Annabeth slowly and looked down as she read it. Annabeth smirked quite a couple times reading the paper. _That's a good thing, right? _Percy thought. He hoped it was, because a mad Annabeth is never good.

"Actually, I love these ideas. But I definitely want to add some." She took out a pencil from her pocket (why, Percy has no idea) and starting jotting down words which Percy had a hard time deciphering after a few minutes, when Annabeth handed the sheet back to him.

She had crossed out a few things and added in her own suggestions in replacement. Percy pointed to a line.

"This is so not true." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Build a bridge and get over it! It is true! You're so sassy, Percy." Percy crossed his arms. Annabeth copied him, and they sat there for a few minutes, just throwing stupid smirks at each other. Travis walked by.

"Um, what are you doing?" Annabeth cracked up and threw the pencil at Travis. Travis caught it, but not before Percy starting laughing too, leaving Travis really amused and confused. **(cough *inside joke* cough)**

"This is awkward. I was going to tell you something, but I forgot." Travis said, and walked away. After a few steps, he turned around and threw the pencil back. "Yeah, you might need that."

Percy and Annabeth finally stopped laughing and looked at the lyrics. Percy frowned. "I liked the idea of the Nemean Lion being in there." Annabeth groaned. "You just want to make yourself seem so heroic. So no. We're not doing that." Percy pouted like the very immature kid he was-er, is. Annabeth was clearly used to this behavior and ignored him, writing some more down. Percy crossed his arms and waited. And waited...and waited. He was ADHD. He couldn't wait! It had only been about 2 minutes, but he peered at what Annabeth was still (she hadn't stopped once!) writing.

The words swarmed around, but uprighted. Annabeth had written an entire draft...in Ancient Greek? Well, at least he could read it way better now.

"Okay, Percy. Do you realize you can't really sing, right?" Percy hadn't thought about that.

"But I thought Apollo was enchanting everyone..." Annabeth went 'oh' and set the paper on the ground. Then a gust of wind blew it away. Percy cursed and ran after it. Thunder boomed. He muttered a sorry and kept chasing the stupid paper. It blew all the way to the lake, where it drifted with the currents. Annabeth was still way behind. Percy jumped in and swam toward the paper. Once he reached it, he examined the words. Still readable. Percy quickly dried the paper off and folded it into a paper airplane, and threw it towards shore. It was about to crash land into the sand when Annabeth reached out and caught it.

"It's a good thing you run fast..." Annabeth said. "Even if I didn't I'd be able to get it, since I can swim." "You don't say?" Percy snorted. Annabeth was being a sarcastic know-it-all today. But when was she not?

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna go sleep." Annabeth raised her eyebrows comically, but simply answered, "Don't be late."

* * *

**oh, the banter between them. review? :D happy new year! (because the next time we update probably won't be in 2012)**

**speaking of 2012, what did you do on December 21st? (when the world was supposedly going to end)**

**i stayed home and talked to B.S.O.F. online all day... **

**anyways, we hope you enjoyed that chapter. :D**


	7. Juniper's a Little OCD

Grover's POV

1:58 PM

Grover literally got tackled as soon as he walked through the boundaries of Camp Half Blood. After he could breathe, Juniper let out a paragraph of jumbled words.

"So Chiron is doing this karaoke thing tonight out of boredom and I asked him if nymphs could participate and he said yes and a bunch of our friends like Percy and Annabeth and Katie are already writing lyrics because it's a parody karaoke thing and it's going to be fun and I had an idea of what we can do so do you want to sing a song with me?" Juniper exhaled, then panted. Grover nodded cautiously, then pointed at his pipes.

"I could probably play my pipes too. As background music, like whenever I'm not singing."

"Please, Grover? Please sing!" Juniper begged. Grover sighed.

"I...I don't think...Okay, fine." Juniper beamed. "Yay!" _That nymph is going to be the death of me someday_...Grover thought.

Before he knew it, Juniper had dragged him to the forest, and started to list every song she knew. Grover started to wonder why he even agreed to do it. The next song however caught his attention. "Colors of the Wind. **(by Disney)**"

"I think we can do that one." "Really?" asked Juniper. Grover nodded. Juniper grinned again. "Okay, then lets get to work. I think the karaoke starts at 7." "Juniper, we have like 5 hours." Juniper shrugged.

Grover sighed, but went along with her plan. He took out a sheet of recycled paper and a pencil made from old newspapers, and started writing some things down. Juniper pitched in by adding ideas. Eventually she took the paper and scribbled her own stuff down. Grover snorted, but let her have it. Who knows what she was going to put?

After a few minutes had gone by (Grover wasn't keeping track) the two looked at the finished draft together. It was a message about the environment and earth, and there were tons of facts in it. If the parody got famous enough, Grover could use it to spread information to the world! Everyone would see how important it is to recycle! This was great! Grover snapped out of his trance when Juniper said something.

"I still think we should edit it. Hmm." Grover's eyes widened. Was she being serious? He thought they had already done enough. Apparently not. Juniper erased a verse, then added some words, and then asked her other nymph friends for help.

"Rose, I'm not sure. Should I cut this line out?"

"Violet, does this verse make sense to you?"

"Willow, did I spell that right?"

Grover fell asleep. He woke to Juniper's shaking him. "What time is it?" he asked, sleepily. "You were asleep for like an hour!" she scolded. "Now it's 3:17!" Grover laughed nervously and tried to make up an excuse.

"I haven't slept for 3 days...I was searching for half-bloods..." He tried. Juniper shook her head. "You were at camp the whole time." "Um, I was having nightmares?" Grover knew his excuses were horrible. Juniper didn't buy into them at all.

"Its the middle of the day." "I accidentally ate sleeping pills?" "There are no sleeping pills in your possession. Plus, they taste bad, and aren't good for the environment. Just tell the truth." "Yeah, so...um...I got tired...and might've accidentally sorta fell asleep..." Juniper rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to practice." Grover shot up. "What? I thought you were still editing. And besides, we still have to enter our names in the contest." "Already done."

Grover groaned, but there was nothing to be done about it. "Then, let me play the pipes. Just for now. Just sing your part of the song. I'll practice mine later."

Juniper reluctantly agreed. Luckily, Grover had memorized the background music for The Colors of the Wind and started playing by ear. As he played, flowers sprouted from the ground. In a matter of seconds, the forest was a splash of color.

The wind actually picked up, brushing the flowers up into the air. Grover almost dropped his pipes. That had never happened before...weird. But he forgot about it soon enough, and resumed. A bunch of nature spirits were looking at him in awe. They obviously had never seen something like this before. The wind spirits were dazed, because the wind _(!)_ was doing that.

Juniper finished and Grover stopped, causing the flowers to fall on his head. He laughed and played a long note. The flowers rose. Then he ducked out of the way, pulling Juniper along. The flowers fell on the other nymphs' head as they ran away, snickering and smirking at their expressions.

* * *

**actually, we wrote that last month, but i was too lazy to upload it. :D hehe. here's your update! next chapter will be Lou Ellen! :D**

**hint hint: we love reviews ;)**


	8. Hecate Cabin is Very Talkative

Lou Ellen's POV

1:40 PM

The Hecate cabin was dueling. Lou Ellen had conjured up a shield in order to protect against various sharp objects that were flying across the room, including knives. Flicking her wrist, she sent a spear headed straight for one of her siblings. He dodged and shot ropes at her before turning around to deal with another sibling. Lou Ellen quickly leaned to her right side in order to avoid being tied up. "Break time!" She announced. Her forehead was sweaty with all the practice they had been doing.

Her thoughts turned to the karaoke show that Chiron had announced. _Why not enter? We ARE children of Hecate, and we can do some awesome choreography._ Hesitating for a moment, she opened her mouth to speak. "What do you all think about entering the karaoke show?" The cabin fell silent.

At last, one girl about the age of 12 answered. "What song are we going to do?" It was a good question. Lou Ellen replied that they could discuss that later. "Honestly, I need input. Should we enter or not?" There was another pause before someone else spoke up.

"I think we should." His speaking broke the ice, and immediately murmurs started up. "No way!" "Of course!" "Good idea!" "Why would we do **that**?" "I don't think so." "Yes, we should."

"QUIET!" Lou Ellen yelled. They hushed, looking at her expectantly. "Okay, we'll do a vote. Who says we should?" She counted the hands that rose. "9 people say yes. Who says we should **not**?" She counted once more. "6. Sorry guys, majority wins." There were a few groans, but mostly cheering.

"But here's the catch. We're going to incorporate magic." Everyone quieted down. That's the only thing that Hecate kids were remembered for. Not being heroes, or helping others. Just magic. It didn't even require effort! Lou Ellen grinned. "I know we can do this, so let's start planning! Now, time for choosing a song!" After much deliberation, they decided on "A Whole New World" from Aladdin.

**(A/N Sorry for the huge amount of Disney songs. We'll add just one more, then focus on different singers. Review with some song choices, and we'll pick some to use. Yes, we do read the reviews.) **

Choreography then began. After another hour, the cabin high-fived each other, sure they would win. One of them went to sign the group up, while most of them took a nap. Lou Ellen herself and a few of her more responsible siblings worked on writing the song. Then, something sparked in her mind. "We should do something amazing at the end." The campers who heard her all nodded in agreement, though some were still disappointed about singing. "But...what?" She asked the cabin. They started brainstorming. "Throwing stuff at the audience!" "Throwing money at the audience!" "Stupid, they're supposed to throw it at us!" "Wrap the audience in trees?" "Confetti!" One loud voice shouted. Everyone stopped, agreeing with the idea. The noise started back up when someone questioned the color. "Purple!" "PINK!" "No, gold!" "Silver is cooler!" "I think green would work better!" By this time, a fight had begun, complete with weapons and flying objects. "Orange for Camp Half-Blood, I say!" "Blue!" "Thats too plain! How about bronze?"

"QUIET!" Lou Ellen screamed into her megaphone (yes, she kept one of those in her trunk). It was probably a good thing that the cabin was sound-proof, because her ears had almost busted. All the flying objects stopped in midair, and fell. Lou Ellen snapped her fingers before they hit the ground and they flew back to their original places.

"We need to choose this in a CIVILIZED manner." Everyone who had been yelling looked down sheepishly. Temper was a easy thing to rile up, if you were a Hecate kid.

Everyone took a deep breath. Fights like these happened a lot, so they already had some sort of calming exercise for the end. Then they exhaled loudly, releasing their anger in one breath. Lou Ellen was now more at ease. "Okay, guys. I'm gonna need three suggestions. Then, you guys vote on it. Don't use colors we see everyday, because we see them _everyday_. Be creative. One from each age group; 6-10, 11-15, and 16 and above." The campers huddled. If they weren't fighting, Hecate Cabin was pretty organized, at least most of the time. A few minutes later, Lou Ellen had all the colors. She herself wasn't in a group, because it had better not be biased. "Alright, so the choices are fuchsia, emerald, and periwinkle." And, cue the murmurs. Some of the older campers sighed, because this was obviously heading into another fight. They looked at each other and simultaneously clapped their hands. Everyone who was quarreling now had duct tape over their mouth. "That escalated quickly." Lou Ellen decided to say, after a silent three minutes. "ANYWAY, we are going to take another vote. You guys have been dragging this on far too long. It's been an hour since I had this idea." Majority of the people glanced at the clock. It read 3:43. Hecate Cabin talked a lot, apparently. "If your color isn't chosen, don't make a big deal about it. Close your eyes. Now, fuchsia voters, go ahead." She counted the hands. "Okay, now emerald." Seemed like tough competition so far. "Last but not least, periwinkle." The rest of the hands went up. Lou Ellen announced, "The color we will be choosing is..." Someone knocked on the door.

* * *

** Ah... a dramatic ending. which color do you think won? it'll be in the next chapter...hehehe**

**also, if you have any song recommendations, submit them below, in a review. we're running out of ideas. (songs are kinda hard to make parodies out of. try it yourself.)**

**thanks for reading (?! hm..)**

**p.s. in a few chapters, the names of the POV's aren't listed. the order is none, travis, leo, annabeth, clarisse, percy, grover, and this was lou ellen. the next chapter is Katie.**


	9. Katie Has Tricks Up Her Sleeves

Katie's POV

3:39 PM

Katie narrowed her eyes as Miranda spoke. "As I was walking by the Hermes Cabin to the strawberry fields earlier today, around 1, I heard someone say 'Katie' so I stopped and listened. Turns out the older Stoll brother is planning to ask you out with a song! Katie? Are you even listening to me? Snap out of it!"

The counselor refocused her gaze on her sister and second-in-command. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I was just annoyed at what you told me, so I was trying to think of a good way to reject him so that he never does that again. Honestly, a song? After everything he's done to shame our mother, our cabin, and our dignity, now he has the nerve to do this? Ugh." She fumed for a few minutes before her eyes lit up.

"I have an idea." Katie whispered her plan to Miranda, who grinned and nodded. Together they went outside to call the other Demeter kids. When they were finally gathered, Katie revealed her idea. Her siblings agreed to help her shame Travis Stoll in front of everyone. They all held a grudge on the pranks he had pulled on the cabin.

"Wait, Katie. I think some of our props that we need are in the Hecate Cabin." Oh, yeahhhh. Katie had been talking to Lou Ellen yesterday and had left that thing over there. "Okay, I'll go get it. Be back in a second!" Katie called over her shoulder, jogging towards the Hecate Cabin. Being a daughter of Demeter, she had been raised in a healthy lifestyle and enjoyed the outdoors.

After some time, Katie finally reached the Cabin, and raised her hand to knock. Lou Ellen was in the middle of a sentence, so she finished.

"Periwinkle." Some people cheered, and some people grunted. Katie had no idea what just happened, and decided not to question it. Lou Ellen nodded, and told everyone that they were dismissed.

"Sup, Katie? We were discussing our song."

"I need my Demeter Tape back. I think I left it in your trunk when I was fixing your door the other day." Lou Ellen gestured towards her bed. She clapped her hands twice and it opened. Katie walked to it and started rummaging through it.

After throwing out a lot of random stuff (hairbands, a notebook, a few knives), she found her sacred tape. It was golden like grain and only Demeter kids could use it. For instance, if you taped someone up with it, they wouldn't be able to get out unless they got help from a Demeter kid. Nyssa made it for her just because she got bored one day and had an idea. She said it took about two months. Only her cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, and Lou Ellen knew about it.

Lou Ellen grinned, showing off her slightly crooked teeth. "Kay, Katie, thanks for making a mess of the floor." Katie rolled her eyes as Lou Ellen yawned and patted her leg. The items went back into the box as Katie left the Hecate Cabin.

Katie arrived back at the Demeter Cabin as soon as Miranda finished her sentence. Did she just mention Travis Stoll? Man, that kid was soooo annoying. (Yes, they were about the same age. But he was so immature). And why did everyone think she liked him? Gross.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" She said, walking in. The campers' faces grew animatedly, as they all rushed towards Katie. All of them talked at once.

"So we were-"

"Miranda said-"

"The Demeter Tape-"

"What did Lou Elle-"

Katie held her hands up in a stop gesture. "Whoa, guys, calm down. One at a time, please." The Demeter kids nervously smiled and stepped back. The youngest camper stayed at Katie's side. "Miranda said since I've been getting gooder at handling plants that I could help." She grinned at Katie, showing her gaps where she had lost a few teeth. "It's better, not gooder. But that's awesome, Riley. We need as much help as we can get."

Miranda spoke up. "I was thinking we could use a cheesy Disney song, **(A/N this is the last one, we promise. you can submit songs into the review box if you want to suggest any...but you know how lazy we are**) because those are hilariously stupid." Everyone nodded, as they were all fans of Disney.

"Wait, how about that song from the Hercules movie? What was it called again?" Katie asked. The name struck her. "Oh, yeah,-I Won't Say I'm Love. But as you guys know, it's totally going to be a shocker at the end." The whole cabin burst out in laughter.

"Does anyone want to figure out what to do the Travis after the song?" Miranda asked the kids. They all smirked and pointed back at her. Apparently Katie and Miranda were going to do that then.

"Well, you guys are going to have to write the song then. And hurry! It's almost 4." The campers nodded. Riley walked up to Katie cautiously.

"Katie, I wanna help you! Please?" Miranda tried not to roll her eyes, but beckoned for her to huddle. "We're gonna need you for the last stunt. It's a surprise, so promise you won't show anyone." Riley grinned, and the two older girls started whispering in her ear excitedly.

* * *

**OOPS ITS BEEN APPROXIMATELY 2 MONTHS. DONT KILL USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-AHHHHH**

**ok ok sorry. i'll calm down. yes. it has been 2 months. no. it is not our fault. (yes it is). can someone beat up school or is that illegal?**

**ps. riley is made-up because we needed a filler person thing**

**wait, do you guys actually read this? DUN DUN DUN**


End file.
